Conventional virtual world applications generate and maintain graphical environments in which users may interact with each other and with objects displayed within the graphical environments. Typically, users interact with objects and users in the virtual world via a command line interface, a graphical avatar, or a combination of the two. In many conventional virtual worlds, a virtual world application executing on a server transmits, to a user's computer, the graphical information required to render virtual world objects for display to the user. Typically, the virtual world application enables the display of static data onto objects or surfaces generated by the virtual world application, and the static data is generated within the virtual world application.